


逆鱗

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 最後他們還是打架了
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	逆鱗

雖然平時Eddy看起來隨和，但其實誰都知道，他才是那個真正不能惹的人。  
這人什麼都好，性格好、脾氣好、態度也好，就是逆鱗長得太顯眼，而且碰都不能碰；你莫名其妙揍他一拳他都不見得會跟你生氣的，但要是膽敢碰一下Brett，他馬上和你急眼。  
好比現在，Eddy把一個比他還要高上將近20公分的白人抵在球場地板上，拳頭都舉出來了被一群人架著要他冷靜。  
Eddy氣得眼都紅了：「收回你剛剛說的話！」  
那白人是真的白，皮膚又透又亮，氣急了整張臉都是紅的，青筋暴起，不曉得的還以為Eddy把他掐窒息了：「我罵你了嗎你有病啊？」  
「好了好了，搞什麼！」Ray小跑著趕到現場，一來就往Eddy的腦袋不重不輕揍了一下：「他怎麼你了？說說。」  
「媽的，這傢伙說Brett是個、是個……」  
白人掙扎著想爬起來：「是個什麼你都不敢說？我就說他是個欠操的婊子怎麼了？一天天的在教授面前晃，誰知道他的首席位子是不是睡出來的！我看他就是靠身體上位！」  
「你他媽的……操！」Eddy急得冒出一串髒話：「混帳，你最好向他道歉！」  
「你他媽的這麼激動做什麼？你也是那小白臉的胼頭之一是嗎？他操起來爽不爽？爽的話告訴大家啊，哥們一起操啊！」  
「把你的爛嘴閉上！」

Eddy最後還是打架了，把人揍得幾乎站不起來，Ray氣急敗壞地扛著他去醫護室擦藥，看校醫把他的臉包得像個木乃伊，完了之後再氣急敗壞地把他送回家。  
在路上木乃伊先生那叫一個後悔啊，他現在臉上都是繃帶，嘴角和額頭被揍得裂開了，血液混著組織液滲出繃帶，要是木乃伊有分程度，他就是最新鮮、才剛剛腐爛，正準備下葬的那種。  
「我的天啊，這是怎麼了？」  
Brett開門的時候著實被Eddy嚇了一大跳，差點連呼吸都忘了，一瞬間紅了眼眶趕忙去接Ray手裡的傷兵，Ray有點不好意思地打斷Brett腦中「我男朋友要死了嗎」的猜想，說：「他沒事，只是校醫為了懲罰他打架，故意把他包成這副模樣。」  
「打架！？……Eddy Chen，你跟誰打架了？打架幹嘛？你吃錯藥了？」  
「嘿，你慢慢討債啊，」Ray轉了轉手腕：「我先回去了。」  
「噢，好的。抱歉沒辦法送你，還有這個東西的事，謝了兄弟。」  
Brett指的是Eddy。  
「沒事。謝什麼謝，客氣。」

送走了Ray，Brett單手把門關上，看著垂著臉只露出一雙眼睛、可憐兮兮的Eddy。  
「說吧。」他牽著木乃伊走到客廳坐下，想給他拆繃帶：「誰惹你了？讓我們好好先生都學會打架了。」  
Eddy那個委屈啊，心裡委屈得都要出水了，可他不敢說──「我揍了個說你是欠操婊子的混蛋」什麼的，這種話他怎麼可能說得出口！  
他支支吾吾的說不出一個完整句子，Brett也不逼他，只是輕輕把他臉上的繃帶一圈圈繞開；揭開繃帶後木乃伊終於變回人類了，Eddy肉眼可見地垂著耳朵和尾巴，像個十足的可憐蟲，任誰看了都會以為一小時前在球場把人揍到送醫的人是他的雙胞胎兄弟而不是他。  
Brett輕輕摸上他的嘴角：「痛嗎？」  
「痛。」  
然後一巴掌呼他的額頭：「痛死你。」

抵擋不住撒嬌和可憐兮兮的眼神攻勢，Brett沒忍住親了親男朋友當作安慰，這件事本來應該到這裡就結束了，誰知道消息還是傳到了Brett耳裡，而且他聽到的還是進階版──除了知道Eddy反常發怒是因為自己之外，還聽說了他倆是炮友的傳聞傳遍半間學校。  
雖然但是，因為所以，Ray扛著的木乃伊變成了Brett。  
「……這是怎麼了？」  
相似的場景，相似的台詞，只是角色完全換了邊。  
Ray的頭真的很痛：「他打架了，他沒事，校醫故意的，好了我要走了。」  
「……」  
Eddy道謝，關門，接著扶著Brett走到客廳，那人打得比一周前的Eddy還狠，腳都扭了，走路一拐一拐的。  
「Eddy Chen，你當時就應該多踢他一腳，最好把他的蛋都踢碎了最好！你知道他說了什麼嗎？我的天啊，他說我們是炮友！」  
Eddy給他拿來熱毛巾敷腳，心想炮友炮友，會打炮的朋友，某種程度上來說也沒有錯。  
「他還說你到處亂搞，說你見一個愛一個，同時和好幾個女的約會！」  
這倒沒什麼好辯的，太低劣的抹黑手法，認識Eddy的都知道事實是怎麼一回事，他根本不愛女人嘛。  
「還沒完，那個沒素質的，他說你性無能，說你只有兩分鐘！」  
哈？  
「聽他放屁！我才沒有，我⋯⋯」Eddy突然反應過來：「不是，所以你就因為這個揍他了！？」  
「……對。」  
Brett把手掌縮到袖子裡：「當時在餐廳，他看見我就笑，笑得像個傻逼，然後開始自顧自的長篇大論。」  
「所以我就揍他了，把他揍到哭著和我道歉，也和你道歉了。」  
「……他說，他知道了，Eddy Chen沒有陽痿，對不起。」  
「……」  
Eddy沉默了好幾秒，又心疼又生氣，同時還有點心態炸裂——他可以預見這一個學期「Brett為了證明Eddy不是兩分鐘而和人打架」將會作為茶餘飯後的話題，頻繁出現在校園的餐桌上、消息欄、論壇裡。

事實證明，Brett實在不適合打架。  
當晚他就發燒了，幸好只是傷口發炎，純屬身體的正常機制。  
Eddy忙活了一晚上，跑上跑下給他倒水換藥：「很難受嗎？忍忍，剛餵你吃了退燒藥，一會兒就好了，嗯？」  
Brett燒得迷迷糊糊的，半張臉都縮在棉被裡，手臂卻伸了出來軟軟地探索一個擁抱。  
Eddy馬上放下水盆坐到床邊抱住他，輕輕捏他的後頸，捏得Brett像隻被拎住的奶貓一樣乖乖揚起頭，一句「Eddy」尾音拖得老長。

多虧了Brett發燒，兩人才沒有注意到學校論壇此刻正掛著一條熱門帖子，標題是斗大的36號字體──「為愛出拳，有沒有三年級眼鏡學長和二年級兔牙男孩其實是情侶的八卦？」  
和Eddy想像中的完全相反，帖子裡掛滿兩人打架途中的側拍，帥到顫抖、帥到哭泣、帥到慘絕人寰，附帶好幾條真情實感的留言，每一條都超過五百字，校園中的世紀文豪集體出擊，熬夜敲字只為歌頌美好愛情。  
直到很久以後，這層翻了超過十頁的樓都還是論壇的精華貼文、是校園裡不可說的絕美場景之一。  
可惜當時在帖子底下聊得如火如荼的一票男男女女，大概怎麼也想不到他們口中又帥又狠、打人不眨眼、罵人不喘氣的兩大男神其實正窩在彼此懷裡，一邊向戀人撒嬌「嘴角破了，好痛」、一邊十指交扣和對方要親親吧。

這不為人知的一面，他和他知道就行了。  
世風日下，人真的不可貌相。

Fin.  
2020.04.26


End file.
